Can't Help Falling in Love With You
by All my fandom tears
Summary: Some things were meant to be. My little Spirk story. Some spoilers for into darkness. Rated m for some swearing and smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I love these two so much and I cannot get enough of them. I really wanted to do a story but I'm terrified that I'm going to write them badly or come on to strong with the whole relationship and want them to really drag it out but I don't know of I can and I'm so sorry to drag this on oh my goodness. Please R&R because it helps me want to keep writing! Love you all!

None of these marvellous characters are mine, if they were, every day would be Spock's pon Farr with ole' Kirk. Hehehe. But yeah I own nothing.

* * *

"Is the ship ready yet Scotty?" Kirk asked, eagerly awaiting the mission

to start. They would be in deep space for 5 years. That was a long time to

be with the same group of people. But these were people, that he, James

Kirk cared greatly for, although he chose not to show it as regularly as the

crew would have like.

"Aye yeh naggin bastard. Yer all set to go." The Scotsman replied

through the telecommunications device.

"Excellent. Sulu, prepare us for take off." Jim said, grinning.

"Attention everyone, Captain Kirk online. We are about to take off, and

won't be back for another five years. Make sure you've got your

toothbrush and pyjamas, cause we ain't comin back to get em'!" He told

his crew though the Intercom, laughing as he spoke. A small wave of

laughter was heard on the ship, and Jim smiled.

"Captain, I find your attempt at humour illogical. There is nothing funny

about our mission. We may not return." A emotionless, hard voice came

from behind him.

"Ya know Spock, I was only trying to lighten the mood. A lot of people on

this ship are scared." James said, turning to look at his first officer. The

vulcans dark eyes looked down on him in his chair disapprovingly. The

deep, dark eyes made Jim's breath catch, and Spock had a look on his

face that only made things worse. Jim looked away quickly, trying to avoid

anything more awkward, but how would he be able to deal with a growing

attraction to his first officer, if they were stuck together on the Enterprise

for five long, slow years?

Uhura walked by the two of them, giving Spock a look that made Kirk

squirm.

"What's up her ass?" Kirk asked quietly.

"Me and commander Uhura are... no longer in a, how humans would say,

relationship. I called it off two nights ago." Spock said, not seeming to

care much.

"She seems to be taking it well..." Jim said, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Not especially. She was very confused as to why I broke it off. I could

only tell her it was personal reasons." Spock quietly told his captain.

"Jesus Spock. Is that really why? Personal reasons? You two were fine

when you... well when...Vulcan was destroyed you two stayed close.

What's more personal than that?" Jim asked him, standing up to look at

the Vulcan who towered over him.

"I would rather to not tell you my personal problems at the mercy of all

the crew to hear, Captain. I do hope you can understand." Spock said,

lowering

his head to Kirks head, and whispering softly so his breath was warm

against Jim's ear. He shuddered slightly at the slight contact, and nodded.

"Of course.. But please, tell me later." Kirk said, trying to regain

composure.

"But of course captain. Please excuse me." Spock said, showing no

emotion to the situation at hand, and walked away, while Kirk was trying

to hide his growing stimulation in his pants. A dull throb began in his

crotch, and he had to think of a way to avoid it from getting out of hand.

"Uh.. Sulu, can you take over for a moment? Last minuet pee break." Kirk

said urgently, and before sulu could agree, Kirk was on his way into the

bathroom. He ran into Bones on the way there, and he tried to stop Kirk,

but when Jim gave him a look that said "now is really not the best fucking

time", he pulled away.

"Shit..fuck. I can't let this happen anymore. I need better control..." He

said quietly to himself In the stall. He had made sure to lock the bathroom

door after checking no one else was in there. The replay of Spocks ragged

breath on his ear was enough to make the dull throb a painful ache. It

took only mere minuets, but with all of the fantasies stored away in the

back of his mind, Kirk was able to relieve himself. He left the bathroom

with a slight flush on his cheeks, but feeling more confident than when he

had entered.

"Keptian? You are no looking to vell..." Chekov said, noticing the faint

blush on kirks face.

"Don't worry about me Check. I'm quite fine." He said, dismissing the

younger crew member.

"Aye captain, can we be shovin' off now?" Scottie's voice came through

the telecommunications device once more, and without missing a beat,

Kirk replied.

"Lets get going Mr. Scott. We've only got the next five years!" He laughed,

making his way into the main room. He noticed that Spock had returned

to his station, and looked rather...lost, which was very odd. Spock always

seemed to know what to do or say or think. He ignored the thoughts

blossoming I'm the darkest parts of his brain for his first officer, and sat in

his chair, grinning and turning the intercom on.

"Alright everyone, we will be leaving shortly, and this time I mean it." He

said, and not five seconds later, felt the rumble of the ships engine

beneath his feet.

Truthfully, it still scared the absolute shit out of him to be on the ship. It

had killed him of course, but the mission needed a captain, and he wasn't

about to let Spock have his place on the ship, so he pulled up his big boy

pants and faced his fears.

"Kirk, you feeling ok? I tried asking you before but you obviously were to

busy. You're not looking to well..." Bones said from behind his captain,

eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh bonesy! You do care!" Kirk fake squealed. The doctors eyebrows

shot up in a disapproving manner, and he sighed.

"No numb nuts, I just don't want my captain to die again." He said flatly.

Kirks smile disappeared, and his humour did too.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic thanks. Not dying again any time soon." Kirk told his

head doctor with a venomous tone.

"Shit Jim... I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. You know I was just... I'm

really worried about the mission.. I can't...fucking hell man." Bones'

distressed tone melted Jim's heart, and he turned to look at his friend.

"Don't worry Len, it's just a touchy subject, my dying. Still scares me."

Kirk said quietly. The doctor nodded, and walked away silently.

"Ready to engage captain?" Sulu asked.

"Do your thing Sulu, lets get the hell outta here." James told him

enthusiastically.

"All set. Lets go." Sulu said, and the ship shot forward, and a sheet of blue

and white stars on a black surface became millions of little lines as they

shot through space in hyper-speed.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ)

Spock sighed as they shot forward into space. Five years with these

people would be quite painful. He did care for them all, but not in a way

that would be considered anything more that co-workers. Except one...

And although Uhura did feel more for Spock, he only became a part of the

"relationship" to distract his feelings for the other...particular person,

although the use if distraction rarely worked.

"Hey? Did you hear me?" Kirk questioned Spock.

"Pardon me Captain, I was...distracted..." Was all Spock could think of

saying.

"Well, I asked if you were ready to tell me what your "personal issue" is.

Because honestly Spock, I wanna know. I've never seen you this..

distracted before." Kirk told him, using Spock's words, which made

Spock's eyebrows raise.

"Distracted, captain?" The Vulcan asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, I've seen you with your puzzled looks and distant staring.

Just tell me for Christ sakes. I'm your friend, remember?" Kirk told him,

grinning. Spock's heart rate picked up, and suddenly his confidence from

when he told his captain he would inform him of his "personal troubles"

was gone, and if it was at all noticeable, Spock paled at the thought.

"Well, you see captain I-" he started but Kirk cut him off.

"Don't you try and work your way outta this mister. Lets go." He said,

grabbing the vulcans strong forearm. The warm touch on the fabric made

Spock's breath catch, and he allowed the captain to drag him away. They

pushed passed people, earning disapproving glares and "hey watch it!"

more often than not. Kirk finally turned into a door that opened into what

looked like a small sitting area with two small chairs and a couch.

"Have a seat." Kirk invited. Spock sat nervously on a black chair, and Jim

took the one beside him.

"Look Spock, I just want to help you. I don't believe that you broke up

with Uhura for no real reason. Something must really be bothering you."

Kirk said, his face showed signs of concern, but also smugness.

"I can assure you captain, it is nothing you should be worrying yourself

over. It is illogical." He tried to persuade. His captain licked his lips and sat

forward in his chair, putting his face only inches from Spock's, who's heart

once again began to race.

"Now Spock, please. I really do want to help you, and the only way I

could ever do that is if you tell me. And so as your Captain, I order you to

tell me what's going on." Jim said, smirking. Spock sighed, clenching his

teeth. If Jim knew, then he himself would have to resign, if Kirk didn't fire

him first. Relations between crew mates was unheard of, especially

between Captains and their first officers.

"Captain I... have had to... rethink my...sexual preferences, as I do not

feel that my relationship with Commander Uhura was fair to either of us, if

we were not relieving the full amount of happiness and pleasure from our

experiences." Spock tried to explain as best he could, without telling Kirk

exactly what he meant. It only took about seven seconds for Kirk to reply.

"..You're... gay?" He asked, sounding slightly confused. Spock also

thought he heard hope.

"That would be the.. correct term on earth, yes." Spock said, looking at

the ground, a flush of green in his cheeks. When Kirk first started

laughing, Spock thought it was at him, but when he looked at his captain,

he realized that wasn't the case.

"So, did Uhura make you change your mind?" Jim asked through giggles

and snorts.

"I.. Well yes and no." Spock said.

"Oh? Well who did then?" Kirk asked, but before Spock could muster up

the courage to tell his captain how he felt, the door opened.

"Spock? What the hell? What are you two doing in here?" Uhura asked,

her voice tinted with fury.

Spock stood, not looking at his captain.

"Commander I was explaining something of... great importance to the

Captain." Spock tried to persuade.

"Was she really that bad in bed?" Kirk asked, still sniggering. Uhuras jaw

dropped and eyes brows shot up.

"What. The. Hell. What did you tell him Spock?!" She shrieked.

"Only why I had to end our relationship." Spock said, giving the captain a

glare.

"Oh? Is it because you wouldn't fuck me?" She yelled, making Spock's

slight flush return.

"No commander, and the reason for that is because as of recently... I

have found that my sexual presences are not what we thought they were."

Spock said shamefully.

"What? What do you mean?" Uhura asked, sounding confused.

"It means he's gay." Kirk piped in, and Spock gave a look that said if he

could die, he would.

"You're gay? You're fucking gay?!" She shrieked again, storming out of

the room. Spock sat down in the chair, running his temples. He knew this

was a terrible idea, and now that Kirk was laughing at him, his blood

began to boil. He shot up from the chair, a shuddering breath escaping his

lips. Kirk looked at him, slightly concerned.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing too.

"To find a way to regain my pride, seeing as you and Commander Uhura

find my sexual preferences to be either hilarious or disgusting, I do not

wish to deal with the issues that will arise, so I will be resigning after

today." Spock said, straightening out his uniform.

"What? Resigning? Spock why would you resign?" Kirk asked him, also

standing up, but now much more serious.

"Was my explanation not sound enough for you captain? I do not feel

that my explaining it again will make it any more clear to you." Spock

said, raising his eyebrow.

"Spock you know I wasn't laughing at you, right?" Kirk said, his voice

softening as he placed his hand on Spock's shoulder. He felt his first officer

tense under his touch, and avoid eye contact with the captain.

"I do not believe you are being entirely truthful." The Vulcan said, a

green tinge on his cheeks.

"Spock, I would never be that heartless. The fact that you even told me, I

don't even know how to feel. I'm grateful if anything." Kirk said honestly.

Finally Spock turned to look at him, his dark eyes searching for any hint

of lying.

"Honoured Captain? That is illogical." Spock said, not wavering.

"Is it Spock?" Kirk, smirking lightly.

"Captain Kirk, you are needed on the deck." Sulus voice came through

the communicator.

"Right away." Kirk said. He grinned at Spock, clapped his shoulder and

left to his deck.

* * *

Just by the way, I am a total supporter of gay marriage. I believe they deserve rights to marry whoever they choose. 〜（ゝ。∂）hope I did a good job so far! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm reaaaly sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been really busy lately. But I hope this chapter makes up for it :D I love all of you, thank you for following my story and the reviews. It means so much!

**Disclaimer! I sadly own none of these magical characters or any of it. If I did, Spirk would be in every single movie. **

* * *

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Sulu?" Kirk asked as he came through the deck door.

"Captain on deck." Sulu said and then added:

"We are being homed by a distant ship, and we didn't know if we should answer." He said.

"Well, what do we know about the ship?" Kirk asked, snuggling into his chair.

"Nothing, that's the problem. We don't know what this ship wants or if it could be a potential threat." Sulu replied, sounding slightly concerned.

"Ahh what the hell, lets respond." Jim said.

"Captain I do not believe it to be logical to answer this. We are not aware of their intentions, and I believe I speak for the rest of this ship when I tell you that staying safe os our first priority." Spock said, sounding slightly distressed.

"Spock, please don't worry. Just trust my judgment ok? Answer the call Sulu." Kirk commanded before Spock could try to respond. A slight static ram over the screen, then a face appeared. It had brown, scaled skin like a snake. The eyes were vertical slits and had very bright green eyes. It didn't look like it had ears or a nose, but it still looked like a human.

"I am Equewik of the Sjabah. Surrender us your ship, or face the consequences." A snarled voice came from a mouth full of teeth, and a large blue tongue.

"Hmm.. Well you see uh...Eqieweewee? Whatever, I'm not so sure I want to surrender my ship to you. I'm quite fond of it. So if you really want it, why don't you come get it?" Kirk taunted, and Equewik grinned a devious smile.

"As you wish." He said, and the screen went black.

"Alright people get ready, cause they're gonna be pissed." Kirk said, standing up and setting his gun to stun.

"Captain I do not believe that was the most logical thing to have done..." Spock said, but Jim waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. We can take these guys." The captain said, his confidence very noticeable. He flipped open his communicator and started taking.

"Come in Scotty, be ready for some weird lookin bastards comin onboard ok?" Kirk said through his communicator. No response came, and Spock's eyebrows raised.

"Scotty, goddammit come in." Kirk tried again but to no avail, until an ear piercing shriek of agony came through the small speaker.

"Oh fuck!" Kirk yelled and ran as fast as he could to the ships engineering station; Spock, Uhura, Bones and a few other members behind him.

"Well well Mr. Kirk, you do not seem to be as ready for my team as you sounded." A devious voice was heard, and Kirks blood boiled.

"What the fuck did you do to Scotty?!" Kirk shrieked back, but only static came back.

"We have to find Scotty... He could be really hurt.." Uhura said, making a move to go search.

"May I advise you that that is not the best idea commander, as we have no knowledge of these creatures and their capabilities."

Spock said, trying to reason with Uhura.

"I don't give a damn what you think Pointy." She said coldly, and stormed away.

"Wow... she's really pissed, isn't she?" Kirk joked, but Spock could only shake his head.

"Guys, we should really go help." Bones said, and the rest of the crew agreed, even Spock who still looked cautious, and they set the guns to kill. No one would be getting away with hurting this crew. They made their way stealthily down the corridors and hallways, praying they could get there in time to help Scotty and get rid of the intruders.

"Bones, Uhura, you two go to the left side, guard the door ok? You can't let them out." Kirk ordered, and the two nodded and left.

"Spock, you and me will go try and find Scotty. Keep your communicator on." He told the two other members. He motioned for Spock to follow him, and they made their way to the last known whereabouts of Scotty.

"Spock... there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Kirk said rather suddenly, and Spock raised his eyebrows.

"Is this really the most appropriate time, Captain?" His first officer asked.

"Well this Is the only time I. Can really get you alone, so yes." Jim said sheepishly.

"Captain I am more than willing to talk to you, but now is not a logical time to be doing so." Spock tried to reason with his captain, trying to avoid the awkwardness of what he knew was coming. A mumbled "whatever" came from Jim and e walked ahead. Spock's eyebrows raised,and he continued following Jim. A metallic clang and a small whimper was heard and Jim held his hand up to stop Spock.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Affirmative captain. May I suggest calling the others for backup?" Spock asked, but Jim just shook his head and walked around a corner, then sprinted out of sight. Spock shook his head angrily.

"Captain I do not-" Spock started to argue, but was cut short when he saw what was in front of him. Many of the ships members that worked in the engine room were dead, he counted at least 6. But he saw Scotty and Jim being held by two of the ugliest creatures he'd ever seen. Their body's were deformed with extra arms and legs, and gaping holes all over their bodies, some of them oozing a puss like fluid. They had their weapons, which looked like old bones, against his captains neck, and Scotty's stomach as if to gut him. Spock went to reach for his communicator, but one of the creatures spoke before he could reach it.

"I would not be so hasty to call for help. All of this can be avoided Mr. Spock." It said grimly, it's mouth filled with teeth that looked sharp enough to bite through a thick piece of metal.

"How are you aware of my name? I do not believe we have met." Spock said, his composure wavering.

"You mustn't worry about that. But, of you want your captain and crew member to live and not suffer the same fate as the others" he motioned to the dead behind him who's necks were sliced and wet with blood," I would advise following my instructions." What looked like a smirk creeped across the creatures face, and Spock lowered his arms and dropped his weapon.

"Very good. Now come over here. You're going to be coming with us. Everyone else on this ship will live if you do that."Spock was told, and his stomach clenched. He let a small breath out and nodded.

"No Spock don't! Don't do it!" Kirk said, the desperation and terror in his voice evident and slightly surprising.

"Captain, it is illogical to worry." Spock said, showing no emotion.

Kirk looked at the Vulcan, who showed no sign of fear or worry, which was opposite to himself. These ugly alien bastards had their weapons against his and his crew members throat, and they were taking Spock. What would they do to him? Would try to hurt him? Torture him? Or... what if they killed him? Jim's heart dropped and face paled at the thought. No. No they can't. He had to stop them.

"Alright, let's go. Beam us up." The creature said, and the yellow light swirled around them and Spock.

"No Spock! No dammit!" Kirk cried out, straining against the knife.

"Goodbye captain." Spock said, and disappeared with the other creatures. Jim fell to his knees, hot tears in his eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so thank you for the reviews, they help a lot! I love them a so much. This chapter will get kinda smutty, but...well, you'll see.

_**Disclaimer.**_** I own nothing, just the plot. 3**

* * *

When Spock opened his eyes, he was on Vulcan. The planet he grew up on. His mother was talking to the elders, and looked at him lovingly. He saw his home, flourishing and full of life.

"M-mother!" He said, unable to hide his joy. She reached an arm out to him, and he stumbled forward, and everything began to melt away. He watched his world and everyone he knew, melt away. He felt the heartbreak all over again, the pain of losing everything again, and he didn't know what to do.

"Mother! No!" He cried out, trying to grab her hand, but he only got air. His mother slowly faded away along with everything else, and he was standing by himself in a large white room.

"How did you like that Mr. Spock? I made it myself." A gnarled voice from behind glass asked him, and he turned calmly around to face it.

"It is...different.." Spock said, composure looked around, and he was in a small glass chamber like the one he and Jim had kept Spock imprisoned in, but there was a chair in the middle of the room.

"You're damn right it is. I know what you fear. I know what makes your flesh crawl and stomach drop. I know what will make your heart break, even more so than it already has from my first demonstration there. I will break you, Mr. Spock. " Equewik told him, but Spock did nothing. He stood there, focusing his mind on his composure. He began trying to meditate, but something was stopping him.

"I know what you're like Spock. Do you really think I'd let you meditate? Do I look that stupid to you?" The monster asked, and Spock's eyebrows raised.

"The question is not if you look intelligent, but if your brain can comprehend things of an IQ level higher than that of a common house pet." Spock taunted, and Equewik's eyes darkened.

"We shall see who makes remarks like that after I am finished with you. Shall we begin?" Equewik asked Spock, who in turn, did not answer.

"Excellent. I'd take a seat, were I you Mr. Spock." He said, but Spock stayed standing, looking away.

"Suit yourself." Equewik grumbled. Some buttons were pushed and then it got very dark, and Spock blinked a few times to try to readjust his eyes.

"Now... lets see what scares you the most?" Equewik's voice echoed all through the room. There was a small flicker, and a light began to shine in the middle of the room. The light began to grow, Spock could begin to see people he knew, the red and yellow and blue shirts of the Enterprise. He looked around the room and the screen moved with him. He noticed something that bothered him though, Kirk wasn't there and a lot of the crew looked very uneasy, almost depressed.

"Commander Sulu? Where is the Captain?" Spock asked, and when Sulu looked up at him, and a look of pure anguish was in his.

"Please don't joke Spock." Sulu told him, and Spock's eyebrows raised.

"Whatever do you mean commander? I am not joking." Spock said, his voice confused and lost.

"Ey well then yer a right twisted git." Scotty said.

"Spock, Kirks been dead for two months..." Uhura said sadly.

"W-what? Dead? Why? How?" Spock asked, his voice quivering.

"Don't you remember? Khan? Jim died to save the ship. The radiation killed him...you...you watched him die. Don't you remember?" Uhura asked, and Spock's already pale face paled more and his heart sank.

"He...died...but..No! No I remember we saved him!" Spock began to get frantic, which was very unlike him.

"No... Spock he didn't make it...Bones killed himself from grief..." She began to cry, and Spock could once again feel the tear on his cheek.

"No...NOO!" He cried out, and then the screen went black.

"So, a soft spot for our captain, hey Mr. Spock?" Spock heard the voice echo around him once again. But Spock did not respond.

" Well then, how about your greatest fantasy?" The voice said, and once again, the small light in the distance grew larger. Spock looked around and saw that he was in his own sleeping quarters. He could see that he was wearing his pyjamas. He stood up, and sat down at his chess table and began to play. It wasn't much after that, that the doorbell rang. He looked up, eyebrows raised. He walked over and answered the door.

"Hello ...captain.." He said as the door opened to reveal Jim's smiling face.

"How many times have I told you to call me Jim?" He said as Spock invited him inside. He plopped down on the couch and Spock smirked.

"Now Spock, I do actually have a reason for coming here." Jim said, had face becoming more serious.

"And what would that be Cap-Jim?"

" I need to talk to you about...well.. Something." He said, standing up, and walked over to Spock. He could feel his own heart begin to race.

"Spock...I.. I love you. I'm sorry but it's true. I just..needed you to know.." Jim said, lowering his eyes. Spock's breath caught in his throat as he tried to register what he had just heard.

"But Jim... All the times you flirted with women? And the amount of women you've apparently slept with..?" Spock asked, and Jim laughed.

"A cover up. I've been trying to hide this part of myself for much to long from our crew, or more a less, from star fleet...but I'm done Hiding. I needed you to know." Jim said, his eyes hopefully looking Into Spock's. Spock brought his face painfully close to Jim's, and could feel his captains warm breath on his neck and face. He licked his lips, breathing hard, and gently placed his lips on Jim's, who began to deepen the kiss. Spock began to tentatively wrap his arms around Jim's neck, pulling his Captain even closer to himself.

"Jesus Spock you taste delicious..." Jim said as he broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Spock could feel the heat in his face and groin growing, as his green blood flowed heavily. Jim cupped Spock's bottom and Spock could only moan lightly at the sensation.

"Jim.. I..I believe I love you as well..." Spock said, his dark eyes meeting Jim's crystal blue ones.

"Then show me Spock..." Jim said in a husky voice that made Spock grow harder.

"Captain..." He muttered as he pulled Jim into his bedroom, slowly removing his clothing and throwing it onto the ground. Jim began to trace Spock's marble like chest with his warm fingers which made Spock's skin crawl with anticipation as they kissed heatedly.

"Your turn..." Spock said as he slid his hands under Jim's shirt, and managing to pull it off of his head. He began to pull his captains pants off, and then his boxers, revealing a very excited Jim. He stood and removed his last remaining garments, and began to kiss and nip at Jim's body.

"Christ Spock, you're killing me..." Jim moaned and Spock began to nip Jim's bellybutton.

"Oh Christ just... Spock please..." Jim whimpered.

"STOP!" Spock cried out, and the image of him and Jim grew larger, and then disappeared. Spock had broken into a sweat and was panting.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." He growled. Equewik laughed, and the eerie noise echoed in the room around him.

"I'm not doing this, you are. You're showing my everything."

Spock shook his head in disgust. All of the meditation and hard work was going to waste.

"You are so weak Spock. It's amazing Khan didn't kill you." Equewik laughed, pushing Spock's already thinning temper.

"Spock, stay calm ok? I believe you would say it is "illogical" to be this worked up. Just stay calm, and don't get into your own head." Jim's soft voice echoed in Spock's head. He immediately calmed, and he kept the soothing voice in his head. He began his mediation as he sat in the room, ignoring the yelling voice, echoing around him. Instead his focused his mind on Jim. He felt out of character, but it kept him at a calmness level that protected his mind. He knew Jim would help him, even if it was only in this way

* * *

I'm sorry if Spock seemed out of character with Jim, but that was his fantasy so he wasn't in his usual...personality per-say. I hope that's ok.. ( ^ω^ )

Please review 3


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Jesus I'm sorry for being away soft so long. I'm honestly such a bad person but I've been way to busy with softball and life as just some really bad shit happened and I haven't had time to do jack shit so thus why this chapter sucks. I'm really sorry :(.

* * *

Jim paced on the deck as the rest of the crew looked at him worriedly. What was happening to Spock? Were they torturing him? What if they'd already killed him? He let out a frustrated cry and everyone looked at him.

"Jim? What's wrong man?" Bones asked, sounding impatient.

"What do you think Bones? Why do you think I'm so damn worked up? Maybe because my first officer is one some damn alien ship, and they could be doing god knows what to him. He may be dead already!" Kirk exclaimed loudly.

"You know Jim, Spock's a lot tougher than you give him credit for. Seriously. He's a Vulcan!." Bones reasoned.

"Ay, and he's a stubborn son o' a bitch too." Scotty said, smirking while Bones muttered "hobgoblin" under his breath.

"But you don't know how many of those things are on the ship. He's strong, but he can't kill thousands of those...freaks..." Jim stated, and Bones rolled his eyes.

"I agree with the Captain. Commander Spock may be in danger. We should try to assist him." Uhura spoke up, causing heads to turn.

"Really? The way you acted last time you saw the Hobgoblin sure didn't seek like you cared what the hell happened to him." Bones replied.

"Yes, didn't you absolutely flip your shit at him Uhura? That's what I remember. His "sexual preference" as he put it, made you look like you'd kill anyone or anything. You were the least accepting person of all of the crew. And the only people who knew were me and you." Kirk told her, and she blushed furiously.

"I may have been out of line, and I apologize captain." She told him, head bowed in shame.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. I don't need to hear it, Spock does. Of course, if he's dead by now, which he probably is, you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life." Kirk told her, and she looked at him with pure hatred.

"Don't you DARE pin this on me. Don't you dare." She whispered angrily.

"Alright now kids, lets just find out what were going to do then, shall we?" Bones sad, trying to break up the fight, the two younger members glaring at each other.

"Keptain! Zat nazty alien ship iz hailing us! Should I answer it, sir?" Chevkov asked Jim, who took a deep breath and looked at the screen.

"Please do Checkov." He told him as he sat in his captains chair. The screen revealed an image that made kirks mouth press in a hard line of anger. Spock's face was green with his blood, and there were small cuts along his face that still oozed blood.

"Spock... Jesus what are they doing to you?" Jim asked, his anger apparent to the rest of the crew.

"Captain, do not come after me. It is a trap. Do not attempt a rescue mission-" He was cut off by a knife pressed against his throat.

"Tut tut mister Spock. Mustn't spoil the surprise. Remover what we talked about? Equewik's voice was heard, but his face unseen.

"You bastard! What are you doing to him?" Kirk yelled, and a sickening laughter made the enterprise crew flinch.

"Goodbye captain. Live long an prosper." Spock said and the message cut off.

"Bones, Sulu, lets go." Kirk said, getting his gun ready.

"But Jim, Spock said not to come save him! Are you to stupid to understand what that means?" Bones cried out, sounding as frustrated as Jim felt.

"Bones, that was Spock telling us to save him. He wanted to throw Captain Crazy Fuck off and make him think we weren't coming!" Jim argued.

"No you idiot! Spock's smart, but he isn't clever. He would only tell you what you needed to know, not what you were supposed to know!" Bones exclaimed, arms flaling.

"Look, you don't have to come, neither of you, but I'm going. You can come if you want." He said to not only them, but everyone on board. The bridge state silent.

"I'm coming with you." Sulu said.

"Me too." Bones said.

"Then lets go." Kirk said determinedly, standing on the transporter with the other two men. The bright yellow orange glow started, and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I really hope this is a good chapter. It was hard to write, but It was worth it. Thank all of you for the support and help. It means a lot as a writer.

This chapter is longer and has a bit of violence, and possibly a character death...yeah... It hurt me to do this. I own none of the characters or the story, just my plot.

* * *

The ship was huge. The walls were all black, making it more than difficult to see. The first thing that really hit them was the smell. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't nice either. It smelled like a flower without a scent. It didn't smell, but there was a fragrance to it. It smelled old and stale.

Then they noticed the skin. Snake skin, but not with the body shape of a snake. It was that of a human with too many appendages, and it was a milky white colour.

"Holy Christ..." Bones said and Sulu began to dry heave. Jim tried to pick one up, but it slipped right out of his hands.

"What the.." He questioned as he looked at his slippery hand. It felt like butter was smeared on his hand. He wiped it on the wall of the ship, still trying to be alert.

"What is that Jim?" Bones asked, his horrified time rising.

"I...don't know. But I'd advise not touching it. It makes my hands itchy..." Kirk said, scratching his hands.

"Could I suggest that we get a move on? I wouldn't want to find out what's been leaving this behind." Sulu said, looking around nervously. They pulled their guns out, ready for anything, and not expecting anything less than horrifying. They walked through corridors and sliding doors, until they happened upon a large grey door.

"Jim... I don't think we should be going in there..." Bones said as Jim slowly made his way towards the door.

"What if he's in there though?" Jim argued.

"Captain, that's a possibility, but it could also be the things trying I kill Spock, and even though our plan is to save him, we should have a plan." Sulu said, trying to convince his captain, but Jim was already gone, behind the large door.

"Dammit Jim!" Bones said as he pushed through behind Jim.

"Jim you can't go barging into strange rooms like...that...oh god..." Bones was cut short when he saw what was in the room.

Spock was hanging in the air,his hands and arms tied by a very strange looking rope-like device. His mouth was bleeding badly, and his usual neat and tidy hair was ragged and messy, and stuck to parts of his head with his green blood. His left eye was swelled shut, and his head sagged towards his chest.

"Spock? Oh Jesus. Spock, answer me, please." Jim said, running to the Vulcan.

"No Jim! Wait!" Sulu yelled but it was to late. Four large plates of thick glass shot up from the ground, surrounding Kirk and Spock, who was beginning to stir slightly.

"Spock? Are you awake? Listen, I need you to wake up ok?" Jim said hurriedly, but not panicking.

"Jim? Why are you here? Did you not receive my message? I told you to not come here. It was illogical for you to come, as this outcome was inevitable." Spock said, his usual tone apparent.

"I thought you were trying to... I thought you meant you wanted me here. I couldn't just leave you here to die..." Kirk said, still not acknowledging the obvious trap he had set off.

"Dammit Jim! How are we supposed to save you both now?" Bones cried, his frustration and terror showing in his tone. Sulu backed up, looking at the door, waiting.

"Bones, just..let me try and save him, ok? Please Bones." Jim said, almost begging.

"Mm...fine. But hurry the hell up! We need to leave!" McCoy half shouted, half whispered. But jut as he finished, the lights all went out except the ones in the glass cube holding Kirk and Spock captive.

"Everyone, close your eyes, and think of something pleasant." Spock said, his voice hoarse and worn out from screaming. Everyone did what was asked of them; except Jim.

"Why? What's happening Spock?" Jim asked him as he looked around. A large light was filling the darkness, as he was beginning to see familiar faces.

"Jim! Just close your eyes!" Spock tried to scream, but it was to late, and the pictures began.

Jim could see his father. In the flesh. It almost scared Jim to see George, as it was like looking into a mirror.

"D-dad? Is that you?" He asked , a slight falter in his voice.

"Yes Jimmy. It's me. God, look at you. All grown up. You have your mothers beautiful eyes. But you look to much like me son. I've missed you Jim. A lot." George told his son, his eyes swimming with tears. Jim hadn't moved from his spot in the middle of the deck of the enterprise. He knew this wasn't really happening, and he tried very hard not to let his emotions take over him. He tried to make Spock proud.

"Jimmy, come give me a hug. I...I never got to hold you. Let me hold my little boy." The older man said, but Jim stayed still.

"No dad. This isn't really happening. I can't.. I won't let myself hurt anymore." Jim told his father, who looked stunned.

"James, come here." George's tone was more strict, almost demanding. But still, Jim did not move.

"I can't. You're not really here. This is all in my head. It's not happening." Jim looked away, trying his best not to fall under the weight of his fathers gaze.

"Don't you disobey me James Tiberius Kirk. Don't be more of a disappointment to me than you already are. I'm almost ashamed to call you my son. Rebellious child, such a burden for your mother. Did you know she almost put you up for adoption? You were such a problem child. And now look at you. You've got feelings for a Vulcan. A MALE Vulcan, who I can assure you, will never love you. No one will ever love you James." The older man told Jim, who began to buckle under these harsh words. Was this some sort of test?

"You're. Not. My. Father." Jim said suddenly.

"What did you say?" Kirk Sr asked, astounded.

"You. Are. Not. My. Father." He repeated.

"Jim, don't-" George tried to talk, but was cut off.

"You're not my father! You're my my father!" Jim was screaming, and the older man was backing up, his face scared. Jim took three long strides, and grabbed George by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in close.

"Jimmy, Jimmy please. It's me, it's daddy. Please James. Please." He began begging, and Jim slouched slightly. Then he looked up, his eyes burning with rage.

"You are NOT my father." And as he said that, he closed his eyes and felt the rough, worn fabric between his fingers disappear. Instead, the soft material of a Star fleet uniform took its place. Jim's bright blue eyes opened to dark, warm brown ones.

"Spock..." He whispered, looking around. They were still in the large class container, but he was holding onto Spock for dear life.

"Jim...are you alright?" Spock asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes I..I'm fine." Jim said, realizing his position, he stood up.

"Dammit Jim! What happened?" Bones cried out.

"I don't know Bones. But I never want to see that again." Jim told his friend.

"Well well Mr. Kirk. How clever of you. I haven't seen someone besides your friend Spock stop the illusions. That was very clever indeed." Equewik's voice made Jim shiver.

"But I'd love to see how you fair against me." The disfigured creature told him, walking through the door with his phaser raised.

"Sulu look out!" Jim screamed, but in vein. Sulu crumpled to the floor, as everyone watched In horror.

"You bastard!" Jim cried out, throwing himself against the glass and bouncing off.

"Jim, don't. You will injure yourself. And that's illogical. Don't cause harm to yourself." Spock told him.

"Dammit Spock! Sulu could be dead, and you want me to keep calm!?" Jim asked.

"No, but you need to relax. He wants to fight you. And you need to be in your best state of mind. It will not be easy, but you must try. I believe you can do that." Spock encouraged. Bones was sitting next to Sulu, trying to revive him. No one noticed him pull the communicator and call for back up.

Equewik began to lower the glass walls, and Jim stood up, facing his opponent in a state of a very different calmness and rage.

"You will pay for this. No one hurts my family." He said quietly, and began walking to his death.


End file.
